


A Little More

by uptopcomeon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptopcomeon/pseuds/uptopcomeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants something from Harvey and he'll do whatever it takes to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietpunkfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/gifts).



Breathtaking. That is the perfect adjective to describe what Mike's eyes are seeing in this moment. Harvey is lying shirtless on his back in the middle of their king-size bed, his hair is an amazing mess (Mike's fault) and he is wearing nothing but boxers - which are growing with excitement (also Mike's fault). They have been making out on the couch since they got home, like two horny teenagers that are just trying to get to know each other, when they decided to take it to the bed. Except Harvey and Mike are no longer strangers. They have been living together for a little bit more than two years and it's a great thing that even after all this time, they are still eager to touch, kiss, lick...and simply be excited because of the look on the other's eyes when they're in bed. An example of that fact is that Mike, while straddling Harvey's lap and just appreciating the view, can't stand how gorgeous this man - _his_ man - is, so he closes the gap between them by leaning forward and tastes Harvey's collarbone with his tongue for the umpteenth time ever. What a sad life he lives, huh?

It's a pretty good life, but no one is ever satisfied. Mike wants something from Harvey, something more serious and something that may take their relationship to a next level, but he thinks Harvey may not want the same. So he has a plan. And a damn good one, if he may say so himself. His hands are roaming Harvey's sides and chest calmly, his mouth still working its magic on Harvey's collarbone and neck. When he reaches the left ear and bites his earlobe gently, sucking it afterwards, he feels Harvey's hands tighten around his waist. It took only one week into their relationship for Mike to find out Harvey's sensitive spots and the parts that make him melt and/or get really hard when Mike touches it the right way. He finds his way to his mouth and licks Harvey's lips before starting the kiss. Their warm, wet tongues meet and it's a sensation both of them will never get over. The tip of Mike's fingers close around Harvey's nipples as the kiss gets more passionate, and he starts rolling his hips slowly, making their hard dicks touch through the cotton of their underwear. Harvey moans on the back of his throat, not stopping the kiss for anything. In fact, he takes his hand to Mike's nape and deepens the kiss eagerly - and it was Mike's time to moan.

They stay like that for a while until Mike remembers he has to put his plan into action. He pulls away from the kiss and looks down at Harvey, who stays with his eyes closed waiting for it to begin again. When it never does, he opens them and finds Mike staring at him. He frowns as a way to ask what's going on, but Mike just smiles and gets up for few seconds, just so he can take his own boxers off. He gets back to Harvey, who eyes him curiously, and sits upright on top of the other man, with his both legs on each side of Harvey's waist. Harvey moves his hands towards his boyfriend's body but Mike slaps them away.

"Hm-hm! No touching, Mr. Specter."

"What?", Harvey almost pouts and Mike can't help but wonder how one person can look both adorable and sexy at the same time.

"You heard me. No. Touching", he repeats and waits for Harvey to raise his hands as an admission of defeat then fold his arms behind his head. He looks intensely at Mike, who can almost shudder just from being under the lust of his dark eyes. Mike's right hand closes around his own dick and he bites his lip at the sensation. He starts moving it through his lenght slowly and notices how Harvey draws in a sharp breath, not once taking his eyes away from Mike's movements. Mike takes his time masturbating in front of - and on top of - Harvey and when he gradually quickens the way he moves his hands, he closes his eyes and starts thrusting his hips into his own hand. His left hand is on Harvey's abdomen, making sure Harvey and himself stay in place. Harvey is hard, breathing heavily, and dying to touch Mike, who keeps making these amazing sounds of pleasure that are almost enough reason to make Harvey come. The man on top licks the palm of his hand and brings it back to his already leaking cock, speeding it up and it doesn't take too long until his thrusts and movements start to get erratic and he comes all over Harvey's chest. It wasn't supposed to happen that fast, but Mike's been hard for the past hour and that's okay, because his plan isn't over yet. 

He has been resting his forehead on Harvey's shoulder for a few moments in order to catch his breath, when Harvey breaks the silence, his voice filled with lust. "Am I allowed to touch you now?"

Mike snorts and answers, "No".

"Oh, come on, Mike. I'm dying here. You don't know how gorgeous you looked when you were...oh, God, just please let me touch you."

Mike sits up to reach for a tissue to clean Harvey's chest and looks at him while is cleaning. "Fine", and after a beat, "but that doesn't mean I'm done with you yet."

Harvey doesn't even care to give the control of the night to Mike, he just takes his arms from behind his head and grabs Mike's thighs, moving his hands up, then down, just trying to make up for the time he wasn't feeling Mike's skin, like it's his right and duty to do it. He didn't have that kind of need of touching his partners before meeting Mike, but then again, he didn't have any meaningful relationships before Mike, so it's not like it's something new - it was just latent. Mike finally finishes cleaning Harvey's chest, throws the tissue over his shoulder and stares at Harvey, a little smile on his lips. He leans forward and gives a soft kiss on Harvey's mouth, then another one on his chin, neck, throat, collarbone, chest and down...Mike's lips keeps going south until they meet the fabric of Harvey's underwear. The older man lifts his hips from the bed so Mike can take his boxers for him, then comes back crawling to stay between his legs. Mike places his hands on Harvey's knees and slides them down his inner thighs until they reach his groin. He leans forward and feels his hair being grabbed by a strong hand, that when he looks up, he sees it belongs to a very aroused, lustful Harvey.

His mouth is really close to Harvey's hard cock, and when he licks his lips still looking at Harvey, the other man breathes sharply in antecipation of what's coming. (No pun intended.) Mike grabs Harvey's cock with one hand and places the other on his hipbone, just in case Harvey starts losing control before his plan is completed. His thumb starts making circle movements on his dick and Mike licks his lips one more time before he takes Harvey on his mouth. The grasp on Mike's hair tightens and that is almost enough to make him hard again - he loves it when Harvey grabs his hair like that. He continues his up-and-down movements with his head and mouth, sometimes licking its whole lenght and swirling his tongue over the head of Harvey's cock. His other hand moves from the hipbone to Harvey's abdomen, which retracts slightly at the touch of his nails. Then Mike sucks the top of his dick so intensely that Harvey's hips thrust up involuntarily and it startles him when he suddenly doesn't feel Mike's warm mouth around him anymore.

"...Mike?", he's so breathless he can't almost say it.

"We need to talk."

"What? Talk? Now?!" Mike will certainly take advantage of the fact Harvey can't even think straight and is barely saying monosyllabic words. That was his plan, after all.

"Yes", he says, adjusting his posture so he can sit upright between Harvey's open, almost trembling legs. "I want a dog", he smiles.

"A what?", Harvey frowns, looking at Mike like he's just grown two extra heads.

"A dog, Harvey", he looks at the other man expectantly, pratically bouncing on the bed. "You know, the animal? Woof woof!"

"I know what a dog is, Mike. I just don't understand why you would bring this topic of conversation right now of all times!"

_Harvey's getting more coherent, it's time to act and act quickly!_ , he thinks. He leans forward and moves his head really close to Harvey's hard dick, close enough that if he says something, his lips would brush on it. And that's what happens when he says, "If you don't let me have a dog, I won't finish what I started here and I don't think you'd like that, right?" He takes Harvey's balls in his hands and starts caressing them, giving soft kisses on the top of his dick, the tongue making an appearance too, still looking at him. "What do you say, huh?".

The feeling of Mike's mouth on him is so good that he can't say anything else but, "Sure, sure, just keep doing what you're doing!".

Mike smiles triumphantly, glad the plan he orchestrated worked, and fulfills his part of the deal for a good part of the night.

 

Harvey wokes up with the sound of the drapes being open and the brightness of the day on his face at 6AM on the next morning. He groans, and opens his eyes nevertheless. Suddenly, there's a blond, and already dressed skinny man on top of him and that brings back some memories from the previous night, so he just put his arms around Mike's waist.

"Good morning!", Mike says too happy.

"Morning", he smiles. "Why is the puppy up so early on a Saturday?"

"I'm so glad for your choice of words, because it's part of my answer. We're going to get a puppy today! Come on, get up! I'll make us breakfast while you take a shower and get ready.", he says and gets out of the bed. "Up, up, up!"

"Oh, were you serious? I thought it was some sort of power play we were having...", he gets up, scratching the back of his neck and yawning.

"What? No, Harvey, come on, I want a dog and I want it now!", Mike yells on his way to the kitchen. Harvey just shakes his head in amusement and goes into the bathroom.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted a puppy before?", Harvey asks Mike after his shower, putting his arms around the younger man's waist and kissing his neck from behind.

"Because you could have said 'no' and I had to find a way where there wasn't the possibility of losing", Mike answers closing the faucet in front of him, wipes his wet hands on his jeans and turns to face Harvey. "Kobayashi Maru."

Harvey snorts and tightens his arms around Mike, leaning forwards so their foreheads are touching. "This wasn't a no-win situation. You should've known by now that there's nothing you ask me that I wouldn't do for you, Mike."

"Shut up." he says, as usual. When he receives a compliment from Harvey, Mike always blushes and tries not to look into Harvey's eyes - which is adorable. "I just think it's a major commitment, you know? It's like a child. It needs to be taken care of all the time, it needs attention. It'd be some sort of practice for when... _if_ we decide to have a real one. Someday. In the future. And puppies always make a mess. So I thought you wouldn't want your apartment to be dirty."

" _Our_ apartment", he corrects him, nudging Mike's nose with his own and cataloging the child information for later. "Well, I have my own puppy, so it's only fair that you have one of your own as well. It can be your birthday gift, how's that?"

"Is that a way of saying the dog will be mine so I'll be the one responsible for him? And then I'll be the one who will have to clean up after him?", Mike asks knitting his eyebrows and eyeing Harvey suspisciously,.

"What? Do you want me to draw an adoption contract up for you? Come on, finish cleaning that up, put your jacket and let's go get you a dog."

 

**Some months later...**

**  
**

"Harvey, this is ridiculous."

"It is definitely not ridiculous. He deserves it!"

"Harvey, are you listening to yourself? We are not throwing a birthday party for Tiberius!"

"It's not everyday that my puppy turns one year old. We should celebrate it. A classy theme. Maybe _The Untouchables?_ Or do you think he'll prefer Star Trek?"

"What are you even say--", Mike puts his hands on his temples and starts again, "First of all, I remember _you_ gave _me_ Ti on my birthday, so he's technically mine so _I_ get to decide--"

"Terrible argument", Harvey interrupts him. "In few weeks, whatever is yours will be mine", he says lifting his right hand and showing the golden ring on his finger. "Nice try, anyway. It is final. We're having a party for him. I'll call Donna later and ask her to make the arrangements."

Mike watches as Harvey crouches next to his - their - little dog and starts scratching his belly, telling him in a high-pitched voice how nice and adorable he is. Mike sighs, defeated, and heads to the bedroom, not without muttering " _I've created a monster_ " before leaving the living room.

The next morning, when he wakes up, Harvey's already gone for his morning walk with Tiberius, but there's a note with the older man's handwriting on the bedside table. He takes it and reads it.

 

_"Don't worry, you are and will always be my favorite -_ _and most adorable - puppy._

_Love you._

_\- H"_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture of Gabriel with a dog and Meg's tags: http://dietpunkfics.tumblr.com/post/28372141810 :)


End file.
